


A Different Kind of Garden Party and Smeared Glass

by ballpoint



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli need to stop eyeing Kate through windows, and they do have a different kind of garden party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Garden Party and Smeared Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Characters are properties of Marvel Comics, and no money is being made from this fanwork
> 
> Fic written for fic_promptly

**Smeared Glass**

"You know,you should really talk to her," Billy said, as he threw himself on the couch beside Eli. "I mean, the fact that you were mooning over her that night on the sidewalk and-"

"Did not."

"Only for us to save her - well, okay, sort of, and she actually set us up with new costumes and a kick ass lair and-"

"I'm not _listening_ ," Eli sing songed, as he clicked through to the sports channel, and set himself to watch hockey, but Billy was on a roll.

"All I'm saying is," Billy said, switching the TV volume down with a mumble Iwillmutethetv. "You should talk to her."

"I do," Eli said. They were in the 'den' part of their HQ, it being fully equipped with a fifty inch plasma screen TV, surround sound, and the comfiest couch on this side of anything.

"Talking at her doesn't count," Billy rolled his eyes, "remember that night-"

"I will kill you in your sleep," Eli grumbled ominously. "Besides, it's bad form to get involved with your team mates - present company and his boyfriend excluded, of course."

"You're changing the subject."

"What was your first clue?"

"Hmm, the sarcasm is strong with this one," Billy laughed. "Listen, just... don't be a creeper, okay? I'd stay and try and talk you down-"

"From what?"

"That tree of angst you've gotten yourself into, waiting for the fireman of common sense to coax you down. I'd stay, but I have to go baby sit."

"Lil' monsters one and two - just throw them a bone, they'll be fine."

"Ha, hah, no one is allowed to insult them but me. That's what I should say, right?"

Eli laughed, feeling the tension in his insides loosening slightly. "Go on, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he scrambled to his feet, and stretched. "I have to be getting on to, I have uh... an errand to go and run for my grandma."

"See yah," Billy tossed a casual salute before running out of the house. Eli went to the kitchen, to go and get his jacket and an apple from the fruit bowl, before his eye snagged on to figures on the grass just outside the window.

As much as they'd just moved in, and the place was relatively clean, there was still the odd grubby area, like this windowpane, scruffy enough with a faint smear of dust, enough for him to look outside but not for anyone to see him looking in.

Outside, on the small turf to the back of their turf, stood Cassie - Scot Lang's daughter. She looked kinda like her dad, with the bright hair, and the shape of her eyes. At her age fourteen- she was just as tall as Kate, who was a good two years older. Kate had her arm around Cassie's shoulders as she gesticulated in front of them, but Cassie was just staring at her, as if every word that dropped from Kate's lips was gospel.

So, Billy might have been right when he suggested that Eli talk to her. And he sort of did, when they were talking strategy and she was shooting his ideas down at every turn, right?

Kate smiled at Cassie, and it made her just as pretty as she did when that vertical line appeared between her eyebrows when she was on her phone, impatience radiating off her in waves, as she left a terse message for her sister on her answering machine.

He wondered about that moment after she returned his throwing star to him.

 _So this is it, huh?_ he might have said, because he know that around her, he didn't say anything cool

 _Only if you want it to be_ , she said under the curtain of her lashes, flicking a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

Then a smile at Billy (Billy had that easy way about him, with everyone wanting to offer him smiles), and she took Billy's hand before hitching a ride on his disc north. Eli had walked home, not before stopping on an errand along the way. He hated hiding it from his friends, but-

Kate lifted her head, and Eli stepped back, her eyes drifted past the window as she returned her attention to Cassie and started speaking to her again. For someone like her, she had a tough, smart way about her that didn't really jibe with that Upper East Side Gossip Girl air she gave off, and he wasn't interested, no, not at all. He wasn't curled high on some angst ridden branch, afraid to get down.

Billy was right, with him staring at her like some sort of creeper.

"I gotta go," Eli finally said, as he shrugged on his jacket, his fingers clasped around the empty pill container in his pocket.

He had an errand to run.

**A Garden Party of a Different Kind**

"Here," Kate said, fingers tangling into the sleeve of Eli's white shirt and not letting go. They were in the gardens of the Avengers' mansion, past the statues, into the topiary, but still part of the party, the clink of glass against glass and merry laughter.

Still daylight now, the only shadows the elongated shapes of the hedges that the sun threw down on the grass, and Kate right there, her limbs sun browned and warm, and her dress- high on the thighs, and showing lots of chest.

"Here?"

"Eli, _enough_. Soon you'll be asking me what we should do."

"Hah."

Kate toed her shoes off, as she drew him even closer to her, to the point where the other scents of the garden faded away into nothing but her perfume. Warmed on her skin, its notes made stronger by the fast beat of her pulse, making its scent sweet and fine. No vanilla, or anything he could readily recognise, just her. Eli leaned in, angled his face so that his lips met hers, closed his eyes when her mouth opened under his, her nipples sharp points against his chest.

Kate hummed, her arms sliding around his neck and shoulders, her body heavy as she gave all her weight to him, as they sank on the grass. This - when they did this- this was the best part. Kate, just warm and open, her eyes closed, her lips curved into a smile as he positioned her on his lap, her legs splayed on either side of his thighs.

"No fair," Kate giggled as she shook her head, her hair loosening from its braid. "I wanted to lie down on the grass."

"It'll itch, Tony Stark is many things, but as an inventor of scratch free grass-"

Kate framed Eli's face in her hands, before bringing her face to his, and sank her teeth into his lower lip. Sharp points of pain from the blunt edges of teeth, and before Eli could think of a retort, Kate blurred its edge with her tongue. _Only Kate_ , Eli's last coherent thought before Kate licked her way into his mouth, making those desperate breathy noises that she only made when they were like this - heavy and panting and wanting nothing between them but flesh. His hands drifted to the muscled silk of her thighs, and he could only moan when his fingers touched skin.

When Kate broke away - _too soon_ \- she pressed her forehead against his, her fingers sure as she unbuttoned his shirt, before sliding the edges from his shoulders, her mouth open and hot, her tongue leaving steam and sweat in its wake.

"I really hope you're not going to spoil this by mentioning Tony Stark."

"Tony who?"

"Good man."

"Kate," Eli slid his hands under her skirt, half shocked, but mostly gratified that she had nothing on.

"Condoms," Kate panted against his ear, as she clenched around his fingers, hot and wet, her hands slipping between her legs, her fingers skimming against the hard knot of his fly, before she unzipped him, briefly cupping his cock. For seconds, nothing but white noises, as all attention and focus drifted south. Eli tried to think about arithmetic and the smell of Tommy's socks in order not to embarrass himself.

"Tell me that you carried condoms."

"I-"

"Eli."

"In my pants pocket, the left - no, my left."

"Oh yeah," Kate panted, her breasts heaving with her exertions as the tips of her fingers snagged the edge of the packet, and slipped it from his pocket.

"I want to -"

"Hold that thought," Kate moved her thighs, the crinkle of plastic, her hands as she sheathed him, before lowering herself onto him. Eli buried his head in the space between her neck and her shoulder, knowing that they had to be quiet, that on the other side of the bushes were the rest of the Avengers enjoying the weather; the sizzle of meat on the grill, whistles in the distance suggesting a game of some sort being played, and then just them - and this here - more than a game, but he'd never tell Kate that, because that wasn't a part of the deal.

Hard and fast, because it had to be quick, before someone threw a ball or a frisbee in their direction. He knew when Kate was almost there, she biting her lower lip to keep from crying out, her lashes a flutter against flushed cheeks, her neck and chest a flash of rose before her body stuttered, a sudden clench around him, a snug wet fist, before she collapsed against him. Eli held her body against his, fingers splayed against her back, anchoring her there, another hand on her thighs before he tumbled on his back, dragging her against him, so that she didn't have to lie on the grass.

"We need to go," Kate said much later, when the air turned cool from the sun setting lower in the sky. "They'll miss us."

"Hmmm."

"Eli," Kate pushed herself up on her arms, her hair totally undone and wavy around her shoulders and back. "Come on."

"Your hair is a mess," Eli tucked a hank of her hair behind her ear. "They'll know, despite our 'no marks' rule."

"Well," Kate got to her feet, "they'll know that I had a really good time. You coming?"

Eli looked at her outstretched hand, and told himself not to read anything more into what they did.

"One day," he said, as he got up, brushing bits of grass from his clothing, and adjusting himself for public presentation. "I'd like-" _to go slower, to just see what happens if we went slower, 'sall._

"You'd like?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"A bed."

"Ha." Kate said, as she grabbed at his hand again. "Let's go clean up and grab some food. I'm starving."

Fin.


End file.
